One shot, Grell Sutcliff
by XXFairyFictionXX
Summary: A one shot, when Sebastian goes to the theatre, and is intercepted by Grell. set during the murder mysterys at the phantomhive manor


Grell P.O.V

I walked along the alleyway, my long scarlet red hair swaying in the wind 'Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop' the only sound of my heals against the cobbled ground, the wind suddenly got stronger making both my hair and red coat billow around me, then the wind just stopped as fast as it started. I smiled to myself, sharp teeth flashing in the moonlight, as I remembered how I took my lovely red coat from Madam Red's body. I stopped just short from the next corner, my body tingling all over.

_He_ is near.

And he is just around this corner.

I quickly dashed around the corner, one moment I'm a blur of red, the next I was crumbling to the floor, I looked up and saw the stone hard figure of Sebastian Michaelis dressed in his usual butler's uniform.

Smiling to myself, thinking there's nothing better than a handsome man in uniform, pulling myself together 'oh!' I jumped up 'fancy meeting you here Bassy!' clasping my hands together and swinging my hips. "Not really" Sebastian replied in an uninterested and exasperated tone "you HAVE been following me for the past week" his cold eyes bored deep into mine.

'Ooh Bassy! Your cold stare can keep me warm for all of eternity!' all I got in reply was the back of Sebastian walking away from me 'hey Bassy! You're not going to leave poor vulnerable me all alone here?' I started to follow Sebastian. We ended up running through alleyways, _hang on_ I thought _why did he just turn and run away from me? We should be fighting each other to the death as our love blossoms like the star-crossed lovers we are!_ 'Hey Bassy!' I called to him, making him slow down with slight surprise that I was following him 'where are we going? If you're going to another woman I'm going to reap her!' all I saw from Sebastian was a flash of annoyance from his demon red eyes before he pressed on harder in order to try and lose me 'Oh?! So you're doing the dirty work of that _Brat_ again!'

"Will you shut up!" he shot another death glare over his shoulder "I'm going to the theatre, YOU, however, are going to disappear back to your _beloved_ Will. Or I will kill you with the immense pleasure of eradicating your worthless hide" he threatened me coolly, never breaking stride from his run. As he spoke, the rain got heavier; I was becoming annoyed now, as my lovely red hair felt lifeless as it clung to my already drenched back. 'Oh! Bassy!' my voice full with our burning passion 'your death threats are like heaven to my body!' Sebastian just glared at me one more time before dashing round a corner, onto a crowed street immediately disappearing amongst the people, I grinned to myself, no way was I about to leave my Bassy alone at the theatre, I ran after him, through the crowded street, _Finally!_ I thought as I spotted Sebastian going into the theatre just ahead of me, I can finally get out of this dreadful rain!

Sebastian P.O.V

As I entered the theatre I glanced back, shoulders immediately relaxing as I saw that Grell was no longer behind me, focusing on the task at hand I strode directly to the ticket desk, pulling out the right amount of money for a ticket from inside my pocket, and giving it to the lady at the desk, while murmuring a 'thank you' before proceeding off to my seat with my valuable ticket.

Grell P.O.V

I watched as Sebastian thanked the woman at the ticket desk, as he left I went over 'what seat is that man sitting at?' I questioned her, pointing to Sebastian's back, her startled face slowly recovered from the unexpected question. "Um, r, row B3 sir" she replied timidly 'seat B2, or B4, then please missy' flashing my teeth at her, which put her into frenzy to find the right ticket.

Inside the theatre, it was dark and crowed, as I struggled to find my Sbas-chan, _dam one minute till this stupid play starts! _Where on earth was B4?! 'Please can everyone go to your seats immediately! The play is about to start!' I jumped as someone yelled right next to my poor ear. 'Can you help a young lady get to her seat?' I purred at him, the young man tuned towards me, face full of shock at my outrageous behaviour, then changed to confusion as he looked at me _if he doesn't help me I'm gonna reap him!_ I thought to myself as I handed him my ticket, he pointed timidly towards the other side of the theatre dumbly, 'thanks' flashing my teeth at him as I went, making him freeze with fear. Suddenly the music started signalling the start of the play 'the lady of the lake', I dashed forward looking for my seat, and my beloved Sebas-chan.

FLASHBACK

'Can I have B2, or B4 please missy' I flashed my teeth at her, causing her to go into a frenzy to get the right ticket 'hang on darling' she froze 'I think I shall have Bdesu' she glanced up at me. "P- pardon?" I smiled a cruel smile 'B FOUR' I empathised the number 4 'desu is 'death' DARLING' putting empathies on the darling made her jump and hurrying to find my ticket, good thing too, as she was wasting my time.

END OF FLASHBACK

_Yes finally, there's my seat!_ I jumped quickly with joy, then froze 'h how could this be!? B4 is just the end of a row!' I quickly sat down anyway as the supporting play finished, ready for the actual play to begin. I glanced down the row of seats, from across the aisle to see if Sebastian was there…. _Where on earth is he?! Ok _I decided to myself, _today hasn't been one of the best, but come on! He HAS to be here somewhere!_

Sebastian P.O.V

I looked down at my watch, from the now deserted entrance of the theatre. I was on time, smiling to myself as I knew Grell had followed me into the theatre, and yet wasn't able to find me. _I hope he enjoys the show, without me_, smirking to myself one last time I disappeared into the gloomy night, the only sound was of the storm pelting down with rain as I ran back towards the Phantomhive manner.


End file.
